Kaningamu Naruto's: Ninja Life!
by Mappadouji
Summary: Sorry, but I don't really have a summery just yet.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's and AU and Fusion of Naruto and well its going to be obvious to most(probably) but I'm only going to give that one clue. Alright so here are things that you need to know: 1. In this AU Jiraiya is the Hokage, while he managed to convince Tsunade to return, he couldn't convince her to take the position and he wasn't going to let Danzo have it. 2. Jiraiya had stayed around long enough for the finals of the chunin exam, where he fought and defeated Gaara when he went into his Bijuu form. 3. Naruto's family name is going to be Kaningamu in order to keep him safe from both his parents and their clans enemies.  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was over.

That night, because of a surprise attack from a mysterious stranger, wearing an orange mask. The Kyuubi, the Bijuu that had gotten sealed, within the body of Uzumaki Kushina; had gotten released and used to wreak havoc on the village hidden in the leafs. The shinobi of Konoha had mobilized and did their best to stop the Bijuu, but it was to no avail. As all their attacks, got shrugged off as Kyuubi went on its rampage, killing all those who were foolish enough to come near it and; causing large-scale destruction upon the village.

It hadn't been until the current Hokage, Namikaze Minato had stepped in and taken the Kyuubi away from the village; that the shinobi of the land of fire saw any hope of winning the fight. And win they did, but it had come at a price, as Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina had sacrificed their lives to seal away the Kyuubi within their son's body; ensuring that he would meet them when he needed them the most. That was the scene that the former Hokage, Sarutobu Hiruzen, had found when he and several other shinobi; had arrived to provided back for Minato, to battle the Bijuu.

Once the two had passed on, Sarutobi, took the babe, Naruto, he amended to himself. Into his arms, making sure the blanket was firmly in place; turning and giving the order to all shinobi present that they were to never speak about this to the people. That Naruto, would be considered a hero to the village, while his identity would be hidden from everyone; to make sure that he wouldn't be pursued by the enemies of his parents.

Now, Sarutobi stood watch, as the medical nins gave Naruto a physical; in order to determine the boys health before he would be handed off to the people who would be in charge of keeping him safe. While providing everything the boy would need, in the future. Seeing the head medic, sigh and move away from the boy, his hands no longer glowing with the green glow of chakra; Sarutobi stepped forward, a questioning look on his face.

"How is he?" The Hokage asked, wanting to know Naruto's immediate condition, worried that he made have gotten sick from the nights events.

"He's in good health," The head medic answered as he looked to his side, taking his eyes away from the sleep baby. "No scratches, bumps, or any sigh of physical damage to his body." he explained before looking back down at Naruto. "At the very least to his outer body, as something happened him before he got here."

"What exactly?" Sarutobi asked as he looked down at Naruto as well.

"Someone damaged his chakra network." the Medic explained with a shake of his head. "The amount of damage done to it was so large, that I he will never be able to mold chakra." he finished with pity in his voice.

Nodding at the man, Sarutobi dismissed him without looking up from Naruto. Knowing full well the type of treatment Jinchuuriki got from their villages, because the people refuse to see them as the people they are instead of the Bijuu sealed within them. With Naruto's inability to mold chakra, his ability to defend himself had been completely taken away from him, before he could even learn how.

'Naruto, I'm so sorry.'

* * *

**14 Years Later**

Pedaling as hard as he could, Kaningamu Naruto, rode his bike through the streets of Konoha; dodging around people, animals, and carts as he headed towards his destination. The Bike that he rode had a large wicker basket attached to its front, inside the basket were the flowers from the Yamanaka Flower shop, that he was in charge of delivering, for the last 4 years. His long time job as a delivery boy had honed his sense of direction and his knowledge of the back streets of Konoha to the point that he could make any delivery to any location in the village within 15 minutes or less.

Seeing a steep hill up ahead, Naruto smiled as he stopped pedaling, and allowed gravity to do its job.

"Hahahahaha!" He laughed loudly, as he descended down the hill, his blood pumping and heart racing as he went.

"That was so Bruce!" he yelled as reached the bottom, a broad smile on his face; using his breaks to slow down as the corner to the address he was making the delivery came into view.

'Alright Kaningamu,' he told himself turned the corner and headed down the street; parking his bike next to the familiar home. 'Don't blow it this time! Sure Sakura's is really cute, a chunin and an awesome medic nin. But that doesn't mean you can't talk to her like a normal person.' he pep talked himself as he reached the door of his long time crush, flowers in hand and rang the door bell.

"I'll get it!" Naruto heard the sound of his long time crush as she called out into her home and, felt himself tense up; as the sound of her foot falls approached the door.

"Yes? How can I- Oh its you." Sakura said, her voice going from curious to disappointed as she opened the door, at seeing the blond haired delivery boy from her best friends flower shop.

When he didn't respond, as he tends to do every time they met, and his face became slightly flushed, Sakura got impatient and began to tap her right foot on the ground.

"Well? Are those the flowers my mother order?" She asked knowing full well they were.

"Oh, yeah! These are the mothers, your flower ordered, I just- I mean the flowers your mother order." Naruto replied quickly as he pulled himself from his stupor, stumbling over his words.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' He reprimanded himself as he saw the angry look on the girls face. 'Why do I always do this?'

Sighing, Sakura decided not to get into her usual verbal beating of the delivery boy, and just grabbed the money, that hand been left on the side table by the door.

"Here." Sakura said as she handed him the money and took the flowers from his hands. "If that's all, than good-"

"Actually I ah," Naruto interrupted, blushed as he saw her raised her brow in anticipation, pocketing the money; he cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if you ah, you know..." he trailed off as he felt himself become nervous and rubbed the back of his head.

"If I what?" Sakura asked a little confused, because up til now all her conversation with the Kaningamu boy have always been him running his mouth or been unusually quite as he acted weird.

"Would you go on a date me?" Naruto quickly blurted out as he closed his eyes and cringed waiting for her answer.

Looking at the boy that she has known for sometime but has always treated as a nuisance because of the way he acted around her, as he crunched his face up into a cringe, as he waited for her answer. Sakura could honestly say she was surprise, after everything they had gone through, mostly her putting him down for acting like an idiot. She would have thought that he hated her for all the comments she has made over the years, but here he was asking her out and looking as though he was expecting her to reject him.

'Well why wouldn't he?' she questioned herself with a shake of her head. 'The only guy I've ever paid any attention to, was Sasuke and now he's gone.' she thought finding herself become depress thinking about the boy who left the village to join Orochimaru all in the name of power. 'Because of it, I never developed an interest in other guys, but maybe I should take Ino's advice and move on.'

"So," Naruto sigh, as he opened his eyes and caught her looking at him with a sad look on her face. "I guess that's no then." he said breaking her out of her thoughts as he turned and headed back to his bike.

Seeing him go, Sakura bit her lips as she tried to decided what to do. Up till now, the only person who's asked her out on a date has been Lee, as all the other guys just get scared away by her short fuse.

'Ooooh, what the heck? What do I got to lose anyway?'

"Naruto, wait!" she called out as she stepped out of her home, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he turned to her quickly his face hopeful and his eyes bright.

"If you want to," She began suddenly feeling shy as her cheeks flushed. "Let's go on date." she let out quickly, hoping she didn't make a mistake.

"Really!?" the blond exclaimed as he looked at her, his face breaking in a wide grin.

"Really." she answered using her developing annoyance at him having to make her, repeat herself to regain control of her emotions.

"Yeeeeessssss!" he screamed loudly, as he pumped his fist into the air and laughed wildly. "I got a date with Sakura-chan!" he screamed again as he took the parking break from his bike and pedaled off.

"Hey wait!" Sakura called out to him as he made his way down the road. "Aren't you going to tell me when and where?"

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed as he brought his bike to a sudden stop and turned to her. "My bad, I got so excited I forgot about actually telling you about the date, hahahaha!" he explained with a laugh and before parking the bike and running back to her.

Once he told her when and where their date would be, he ran back to his bike and rode off again, that large grin plastered on his face the whole.

'For an idiot, he's kinda cute.' Sakura thought, before shaking her head, wondering if maybe she wasn't coming down with something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot about in the last chapter: Naruto does not belong to me, it is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The rest of Naruto's day, couldn't have gone any better.

Sakura's acceptance of his date had skyrocketed his mood to the point that he couldn't stop smiling, as he went about his day. When he arrived back at the Yamanaka Flower Shop and Yamanaka Yoriko had asked about his suddenly lighten mood; he had smiled and said it was a secret, before handing her the money for the delivery and picking up the next. As he headed out, Yoriko told him to go around the back. As Hiashi wasn't happy with the tire tracks that were left of his homes front garden.

"Don't worry!" Naruto called back as he ran to his bike. "There's no way I'm going to screw anything up today."

'That's what he said last time.' Yoriko thought with a fond smile, knowing that the boy didn't mean to cause trouble, but it just seemed to follow him.

Taking every shortcut that he knew, between the Yamanaka Flower Shop and the Hyuga compounded, Naruto had made it to the gates of the compound in his usual amount of time. He was feeling tired, but he smiled non the less as he was let in and he made his way towards the main branches home. Turning to the left of the mansion, he made his way towards the back where he found the Hyuga's home head maid, Hana, waiting for him with a smile on her old face.

"Hana-Obasan!" Naruto called out as he saw the friendly older and, slowed to a stop beside her. "It's great to see you again. So how have you been?"

"Ah, Naruto-chan," the old woman, with her hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head, wearing a light purple kimono over a white apron replied. "I've been alright. But its been quite sometime huh? Hiashi-chan was pretty angry at you for the tracks you left last time. So he was putting of ordering the bell flowers for the garden." she explained as Naruto got off his bike and putting down the stand.

Picking up the large pot, with the bell flowers from his bicycle's basket. Naruto followed along a Hana, stepped inside the mansions fence; leading the way to where she wanted him to leave the flowers.

As they made their through the mansion, Naruto and Hana talked about how things have been going in their lives. Catching up on the last three weeks they haven't seen each other. While they walked, Hana noticed that Naruto's smile was more define than it regularly was and, she doubted that seeing her was the reason.

"So Naruto-kun," Hana began as they turned a last corner in the mansion and reached the inner garden. Where she had set up the tools to plant the flowers into the ground, "Why are you so happy today? While I'm enjoying seeing you, I doubt it has anything to do with seeing me again."

"Sorry Hana-obasan, but that's a secret." Naruto replied with a smile. "So should I leave them by the floor here or beside the tools in the garden?"

"In the garden if you could." Hana answered and, got a nod in return as Naruto moved to follow. "So it's a girl then." she continued as Naruto stepped down the small set of stairs.

"Wha?!" Naruto had let out in surprise and, he found himself stumbling down the stairs and into the garden; almost stepping on the gardening tools, that were lying around.

"H-how did you know?" Naruto asked while looking back towards her, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Well not many things can cause a young man to become that unnatural happy." She explained with a small giggle. "Besides, I was young once. I know how young men acted when I gave then my attention."

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed and gently put the pot down. "I guess I didn't do a good enough in hiding it huh?" he asked before letting out a laugh.

"No you didn't." Hana answered as she walked down the steps and towards the garden. "Now why don't you tell me about her? Is she a nice girl? How long have you know her?"

"Of course Sakura-chan's a nice girl." Naruto answered with gusto as the two began to work on getting the flowers into the ground. "And I've pretty much know her since my academy days..."

While the two work, unknown to them Hinata, who had convince her father to allow Naruto to do the deliveries of the flowers for both their home and garden. Had been listening from around the corner. Knowing that Naruto would be making a delivery that day, Hinata had tried to work up the nerve to talk to her long time crush and friends about her feelings for him.

'He's, he's going on a date with Sakura-san.' she thought with dismay as she shook her head.

"Gahahaha." Hana laughed as Naruto finished telling her about Sakura. "She sounds like handful. I just hope your sure about dating her."

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his cheek and got to his feet, having finished planting the flowers with Hana's help. "It's all good, Sakura-chan may have her rough edges but she's a really great girl. Speaking of which, have you seen Hinata today? I wanted to asked her for some advice on where I should take Sakura-chan for dinner on our date."

"No not today." Hana lied, remembering how Hinata had been practicing revealing her feelings for Naruto that morning. "I think she was sent out to perform a mission with her team."

"Oh." Naruto sigh with some defeat. "Well I guess I'll just go with my back up and take her to Ichiraku."

"And whats wrong with Ichiraku's? It's a very nice place with delicious food." Hana asked wondering why he was so disappointed about going to his favorite restaurant.

"Oh, I know!" Naruto replied. "If I could eat there everyday I would, but I really wanted to make our first date special."

"I'm sure it will go well." Hana reassured and gestured for him to follow as she began to leave the garden. "You just need to be yourself, and treat her right."

"Easier said than done." Naruto replied. "I get so tongue tied around her, it's a wonder I managed to actually ask her out."

"I'm sure you'll managed."

Hinata who had been hiding around the corner of the entrance to the garden, had been pulled back to herself when she heard them approach. Turning the way she had come, she ran down the hall and turned the next corner; just as they reached her hiding place. Making sure to keep on going until she reached her room and firmly closed the door behind her as her eyes filled with tears at the news she had just heard.

Once Naruto had left, Hana, knowing that Hinata probably over heard there conversation; made her way towards the Hyuga heiress bedroom. As she approached the door, Hana could hear the faint sobs of the young woman who she has cared for since the day she was born. Stopping in front of the door, she raised her hand and knocked; starling Hinata, who she could hear scrambling around her room.

"Y-yes?" Hinata replied, a moment after her scrambling had ceased.

"Hinata-sama, I'm coming in." Hana replied as she placed her hand on the door.

Hearing Hana, refer to her as Hinata-sama, was enough for her to know that the woman she has viewed as grandmother to her; wanted to have a serious discussion. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for what was to come, because if Hana tried to convince her to give up on Naruto; she would argue her case for all she was worth.

"Come in." Hinata called out and watched with a determined expression, as Hana pulled the door open and walked in; closing the door behind her.

"Now Hinata-chan, we need to discuss how your going to go about getting Naruto's attention away from Sakura." Hana began causing Hinata blink in surprise at the older woman's words.

"B-but don't you think I should let Naruto-kun be happy with Sakura-san?" she asked with confusion.

"What? And let you go through your life wondering what could have been?" Hana asked with a raised brow as she walked towards the young womans bed and sat down next to her. "I'm sure Sakura is a nice enough girl, but your family to me and I want you to be happy. Alright why don't you tell me everything you know about Sakura and, lets see if we can find away to get Naruto's attention with your charms?"

Nodding her head, Hinata began to tell Hana everything she could about Sakura, all the while happy to have the support of her long time nanny.

But unknown to them, Hanabi, who had seen her sister towards her room with tears in her eyes stood outside of the door listening in on their plans.

* * *

Walking towards Konoha's walls at a slow pace, a grey haired man with a bushy handle bar mustache; smiled as he saw the entrance to his home.

'It's been ten years since I've been home.' he thought as he approached. 'Though with the way I look now not even my family would recognize me if they were still alive.'

Letting out a sigh, he brushed off his brown pants and reached for the straps of his travel bag. Pulling it from his back, he brought the bag in front of him and opened the left side pocket; searching through its contents as he came to stop. Looking inside the pocket, he went over all his different identifications until he found the one he needed, that identified him as a civilian from the fire country, specifically one of the villages on its borders.

Closing the pocket, he placed the bag back on his shoulders and looked towards konoha's gates, where the two shinobi in charge of admitting people into the village where eyeing him with some suspicion.

'Looks like security has changed at all.' the old looking man thought as he approached the guards stations.

"Welcome to Konoha." the guard behind his station greeted with a nod. "Are you here on business or just passing through?" the guards asked as the gray-haired man handed him his ID.

"Just passing through." the old man replied with a casual smile and nod. "I'm already getting on in the years and I figured I should visit Konoha once more before I pass on."

'It's not the whole truth, but half-truths are always more easy to get away with.'

"Alright, so how long are you planning on staying mr Tamuaren?"

"Just a couple of days, a week tops. I want to see take some time to bask in Konoha's beauty."

"Understood." The guard replied, as colorful signs appeared in front of Tamuaren's eyes, telling him that he had relaxed his guard. "Enjoy your stay while your here and try our hot springs while you're at it. They tend to do wonders for the body." he continued as he stamped his ID and returned it back to the man.

"Will do!" Tamuaren said sound like that was the best advice given to him in the world, before waving at the guard and heading into the village.

Intending to find the next protector of the nomicon as soon as he possibly could.

'Well, it shouldn't take to long.' he thought ruefully as he placed his ID into into one of the pockets in his pants. 'It'll let me know when it finds him after all.' the 25-year-old man thought as he walked along.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto walked through the door of his apartment with his bicycle by his side. Reaching to the left he searched the wall with his hand for the light switch, once he found it, he flipped the switch on and blinked in surprised.

"Huh?" he let out as, sitting on his living room table was what looked like a large wooden jewelery box.

"How did that box get in here?" he asked out loud as he pushed his bicycle inside and closed the door behind him. Pushing his bicycle to the usual spot he placed it every night, he placed the kickstand down and moved towards the box on his table.

As he moved around the table, he noticed an envelope attached to the other side of the box. Moving towards it slowly, he touched it and quickly withdrew his hand. When nothing happened he reached for the note again and took a hold of it from a corner before pulling it off the box. Looking at the box suspiciously incase something where to happen, Naruto opened the envelope and looked inside,

Grabbing the paper from inside, he opened it to reveal a note with large kaji in black ink.

'You have been chosen!' Naruto read the note in his head and raised an eyebrow, before looking from the note to the box. 'Chosen for what exactly?' he asked himself as he put down the note and reached for the top of the box.

Pulling off the box's top, Naruto expected something to jump out or explode or maybe even for something like a spring-loaded pie to get thrown in his face. But when none of that happened he looked inside and found a black book, with a circular design in the middle and, all four of its corners design with red triangles.

'A book?' he thought as he pulled it out of the box. 'Why would anyone go to all this trouble to hand me a book?' he asked himself as he looked it over, trying to find out what was so special about said book.

Shrugging his shoulders when he couldn't find any kaji, to indicate what the book was about; he pulled a chair from his desk and sat down. Placing the book in front of him, Naruto opened it, all the while wondering when the prank would go off.

When a bright red light blinded him, for a second, Naruto brought his hands to his face before he felt the chair and the floor disappear from under him; as he was hit him with feeling falling through the air.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed and removed his hands from his face and got a good look at where he was.

All around him, he saw thousands of pages pass him by, as he fell towards a black abyss.

'W-what the hell is going on?' he thought as he managed to get his thoughts in order. 'One minute I'm sitting in my living room and the next I'm falling down some hole.'

'Wait a minute!' he exclaimed to himself as he just kept falling with what looked with no end in sight. 'Is this,'

"Genjutsu!" he said aloud with a smile. "Oh man, ninja's are just so cool! If I could have used chakra I so would want to learn how to use it." he cheered as he kept falling. "But why would any ninja want to use g- augh!" he grunted as he hit the black ground, its color so dark that he wasn't able to tell the difference between it and the abyss he was falling into.

'Oh man, I didn't know genjutsu hurt.' he thought as he pushed himself of the ground and took a look at his surroundings.

'Wow!' he thought as right in front of him, he found a set of shoji doors the same color as the pages that surrounded him in all directions.

'I guess this my stop.' he thought and got to his feet. 'But why would anyone go so far as to put me in a genjutsu just to tell me something? Or is this just another one of Konohamaru's jokes?'

"Well I'm not going to learn anything by just standing around." he said to himself and walked towards the doors.

As soon as he was halfway there, the doors opened up, revealing another room designed to look like a dojo, with another set of shoji doors at the other side. Stepping into the dojo, Naruto looked around at its paper walls as the first door closed behind him. Not knowing what else to do, the blond walked up to the next set of doors expecting them to open like the first of them did, when they didn't; he tried to force the doors open with his hands. Only to find them completely unmoving, when he tried to rip through the paper doors, he found them unbreakable to his touch, as though they were only made to resemble paper.

'Weird.' he thought before turning his back on th door and heading back to the middle of the room.

"Alright! So you don't want me to leave this room yet." he called out to whoever had placed him here. "But why did you put me here? I'm just a regular guy, you're not going to get anything by holding me here."

In response to his words, the door that he had walked through before disappeared becoming a completely blank wall; where words began to display themselves.

**A ninja must always be prepared!**

Letting out a gasp, Naruto found himself sitting back at his table, drool spilling from his mouth. Wiping his face with his left hand, he looked around for a second wondering what was going on. did he dream of being trapped inside some sort of genjutsu. Did the days he spent following instructions given to him nothing more than a dream, left over from his days of wanting to become hokage?

Shaking his head and deciding not to dwell on things, he looked down at the open book in front of him, not remembering reading a single word of it before he fell to sleep.

'Must be one boring book.' he thought before closing it and getting up from the chair.

Stretching his limps he looked at his wall clock and saw that it was 11pm, telling him that he had been asleep for the last five hours since he got home from work.

'Weird, I don't remember feeling that tired since my days in the academy.'

Turning from the clock, he headed towards his small kitchen and walked towards his refrigerator, intending on getting something to eat before he went to bed. Getting a cup of instant ramen, Naruto heated up some water and poured it into the cup. Sealing the top to keep the heat in, he opened his drawer and set his timer; leaning against the counter to wait those hated 3 minutes, as he allowed his thoughts to trail off to his dream.

He remembered, the instructions given to him about being a ninja, how to use one chakra to run on surface of a wall and water. How to use the same techniques to increase his speed, how the use and activate the weapons of the suit he got gifted.

"Heh." he muttered with a shake of his head. "Like such a thing as a suit that can grant a regular person the same abilities of a shinobi even exist."

"I must really be nervous about my date with Sakura-chan, if I'm starting to dream about being a shinobi again."

**Briiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!**

The timer went off and Naruto grabbed it and turned it off, before turning to his ramen with a smile.

"Itadakimasu!" he called out as he began to eat.


End file.
